imariofandomcom-20200216-history
King Mario of Cramalot
"King Mario of Cramalot" is an episode of [[The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!|''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!]] In this episode, Mario becomes the King of Cramalot in order to drive out Koopa's forces. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Mervin the Magician (debut) * King Bowser Koopa * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas * Beezos * Excalibur (debut) Synopsis Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess are traveling through Cramalot while searching for Mervin the Magician, whom the Princess believes can free her kingdom from King Koopa's tyranny. While traveling, Mario suddenly hears some bee-like buzzing, which leads him to believe a beehive and thus, bees, are nearby. Mario and Toad start thinking about food until the latter notices that unfortunately, it turns out that the buzzing isn't being caused by bees; instead, it's being caused by a nearby swarm of Beezos, who are preparing to attack. Narrowly dodging the Beezos, Mario grabs a nearby Tomato and hurls it at their leader; after being hit, the Beezo, angry, orders another attack. Before the Beezos hit Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess, though, a man dressed as a wizard suddenly appears and, with a blast from his wand, disintegrates the Beezos. Princess suddenly realizes that the man who saved them must be Mervin; the man says he is indeed Mervin and invites Mario, Luigi, Toad, and the Princess to his cave home. In his cave, Mervin proceeds to tell the group that the Beezos that attacked them were sent by King Koopa. Mervin then tells a surprised Luigi that King Koopa became the new king of Cramalot when, after the old king died, he simply marched into the castle and took over. Princess, after hearing Mervin's story, asks if there is anything they can do to help him free Cramalot. Mervin says there is an old legend that says that the one who can pull the Golden Plunger from the Sacred Sink of Cramalot will be able to defeat King Koopa and save Cramalot. Taking Mario's group to the Sacred Sink, Mervin says that if one of them can remove the Golden Plunger, they'll gain enough power to defeat King Koopa. Mario, jumping on top of the Sacred Sink, manages, after some effort, to pull out the Golden Plunger. At his recently claimed castle, King Koopa, after hearing from one of his somewhat dimwitted Koopa Troopa soldiers that Mario pulled the Golden Plunger out of the Sacred Sink of Cramalot, sends several of his minions out to get rid of Mario. In the town square of Cramalot, Mario, Luigi, Princess, Toad, Mervin, and several villagers are in the middle of celebrating Mario as the new king of Cramalot. Suddenly, King Koopa and a brigade of Koopa Troopas appear; before anyone can react, King Koopa orders several Koopa Paratroopas to dump a net on them, trapping them. Using his Golden Plunger, though, Mario is able to cut a hole in the net, freeing himself and everyone else; unfortunately, Mario is unable to fight King Koopa, as the Koopa king has taken Princess hostage, threatening to let his Beezo minions attack her if Mario doesn't cooperate. Taking the Golden Plunger, King Koopa has Mario, Luigi, Princess, Toad, and Mervin to the dungeon of Cramalot Castle. In the dungeons, Mario begins trying to calm down a panicking Luigi, saying things could be worse-the ceiling could lower. Just as Mario says this, the spike-covered ceiling indeed begins to lower, and then Mario says that the dungeon could fill with water, which does happen. Mario says, "Hey, I can think of another way things could be worse!" but Luigi stops him. Before Mario, Luigi, Princess and Toad are crushed or drowned, Mervin suddenly appears and, using his magic, transports everyone out of the cell and into the "Forest of Perpetual Night and Terrible Dangers". Suddenly, lightning strikes a nearby lake, causing a hand holding a plumbing snake to rise from the water. Mervin says that the plumbing snake is Excalibur; suddenly, the hand tosses it to Mario. Grabbing Excalibur, Mario suddenly becomes Fire Mario. With his new powers and confidence, Mario has Mervin lead him and Luigi, Toad, and Princess to Cramalot Castle. Arriving at the castle, Mario notices that the drawbridge of the castle is up and decides to send a resistant Luigi through the castle moat to lower it. After some trouble with hungry Trouters, Luigi manages to reach the drawbridge. Inside the throne room of the castle, King Koopa begins to gloat about how he is now officially king of Cramalot, now that he has the Golden Plunger. Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess and Mervin appear to challenge King Koopa. As Luigi, Toad, and the Princess defeat King Koopa's Koopa Troopas, Mario begins to duel King Koopa. Battling King Koopa atop a stairway, Mario chases after him, who has swung to a balcony and begins to get the upper hand against him. As the two battle, King Koopa suddenly drops down onto a dining table with Mario following him. Grabbing a food-covered plate, King Koopa hurls it at Mario, who easily dodges it. Shortly after his minions are defeated, King Koopa himself is; losing the Golden Plunger, King Koopa manages a desperate escape using a Magic Potion. With the threat of King Koopa gone, Mervin asks Mario to become the new king of Cramalot and he accepts this offer. Unfortunately, it seems the king of Cramalot has to be trim and slim as a running machine appears underneath Mario, who, not wanting to be forced on a diet, crowns Mervin as king and runs off, while the others laugh about it. Release * This episode is available on the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Volume 1, Mario Mania!, and Mario Spellbound DVDs. It is also available on the King Mario of Cramalot, Easy as 1,2,3 (formerly "90 Minutes of Fun and Games!"), and Mario Spellbound VHS tapes. Trivia * This episode is a parody of the Legend of King Arthur, with Cramalot being a pun on the fictional castle Camelot. * All DVD/digital and streaming releases of this episode and "Day of the Orphan" use the slowed-down Family Channel version of the episode (the same thing occurs with [[The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3]]'s "Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario" on all video releases after 1991). However, the original version of both this episode and its accompanying live-action segment (minus the preview for The Legend of Zelda episode "The Ringer") were made available on VHS, as well as on the PAL DVDs. ** Additionally, in the Family Channel version of this episode, the background music mysteriously drops out when Mario says "That's right, Koopa; I'm gonna clean your pipes!" * The Koopa Troopas' outfits would later appear in "Hooded Robin and His Mario Men." * This is the first episode where Mario was able to turn into Fire Mario without the use of a Fire Flower or a Star, the second is Rolling Down the River where Mario and Luigi were given amulets and turned into Fire Mario and Luigi and the third is Bad Rap where Mario was able to turn after absorbing high amounts of electricity. Transcript For a transcript for this episode, click here. Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes